legoisland3fandomcom-20200214-history
Sandy Bay
Sandy Bay '''is an island of the coast of North Carolina, USA. Sandy Bay has one town, Brickton. The town is small and tiny but the rest of the island is large and full of trees, waterfalls, and citizens scattered around. Sandy Bay was the testing site for the Galatic Racing Championship portal that would teleport the user to Xalax, where they would race Rocket Racer. History Little is known about Sandy Bay's early history prior to the events of LEGO Racers 2. Sandy Bay's only sport is racing. Almost all the citizens enjoy talking or watching races, or just racing overall. Many people use whatever they have at hand to race. For example, the Contruction Workers use their diggers and dump trucks to race. Sandy Bay is one of the racing capitals of the world. All the citizens of Sandy Bay are free to roam the land and there are no criminals or criminal acts. Things such as that happen rarely, unlike on their farther south neighbor, LEGO Island, where one criminal can cause enough trouble on his own. LEGO Racers 2 After suffering a defeat in his own LEGO Racing Championship, Rocket Racer spent his time hanging out at Sandy Bay. While reading a dropped newspaper in Brickton, Rocket Racer learned of the recent discovery of the planet Xalax, and decided to make use of Sandy Bay's new portal. He used it to teleport to Xalax, where he met the Ramas and began his Galactic Racing Championship. The entire island of Sandy Bay got excited for this championship. They began making use of their zeppelin dock, space port, helicopter pad, and portal to travel to the different locations of the Galactic Racing Championship: Dino Island, Mars, Arctic, and Xalax respectively. Some of the citizens even decided to join the championship themselves, and were trained by Sparky how to use a racecar. A meeting in Brickton was held to decide which Sandy Bay racer would become the sole representative of Sandy Bay in the Galactic Racing Championship. During the meeting, each racer claimed he was the fastest, but when Workman Fred claimed that his digger was faster than any racecar, he was mocked to the point where he called out an unidentified young racer. He told this racer that, if he beat Fred, then he could race the other racers of Sandy Bay, but if Fred won, then the others would just have to accept that his digger was faster than a racecar. When the Sandy Bay races began, the avid young racer beat not only Workman Fred, but also the three other greatest racers of Sandy Bay: Mike the Postman, Fireman Gavin, and P.C. Bobby. Sparky then decided to declare this racer the greatest on Sandy Bay, and that he should continue to Dino Island, Mars, and the other locations of the Galactic Racing Championship. This racer went on to win the championship and beat Rocket Racer. LEGO Island 3 Over five years had passed, and yet Sandy Bay was not changed very much. Even when the Brickster escaped the LEGO Island jail again, he seemingly left this island alone. When Pepper Roni and Sky Lane arrived, they were greeted by Steve, who told them to talk to Sparky. Pepper and Sky explained to Sparky how they could potentially use the portal to quickly access OGEL Prime. Sparky got OGEL Prime's coordinates and gave it to them. When Pepper and Sky talked to Dr. Science, he was able to reprogram the portal to take them to the coordinates Sparky gave them. However, OGEL Prime sent feedback, and tore open a much larger portal in the skies above Sandy Bay. In the process, the original portal device was blown up, along with Dr. Science's body. Through this new portal, dozens of BricksterBots and H.O.N.A.B. emerged to attack the island. Sparky was able to get Brickton evacuated, and Pepper and Sky secured the beach from any BricksterBots. After the BricksterBots were defeated, Pepper and Sky found Nubby Stevens and a few other prisoners from LEGO Island. Then, the BricksterBot MegaSpider emerged from the portal and began to terrorize Brickton. Pepper and Sky fought back using pizza cannons which fired massive pizzas. Eventually, the BricksterBot MegaSpider blew up, and a shard of the Power Brick fell out of the portal as well, which was collected by Pepper and Sky. Locations '''Brickton: Brickton is the town in the center of Sandy Bay. This is where most of the population lives, and is also home to a fire station and a police station. Construction Site: This is a location where construction is almost constantly happening, and where the construction workers leave their vehicles and equipment. Zeppelin Dock: This docks zeppelins such as the Expedition Balloon, which transported people back-and-forth between Sandy Bay and Dino Island during the Galactic Racing Championship. Space Station: The space station is where rockets such as the Solar Explorer are launched. During the Galactic Racing Championship, this served as transportation to Mars. Laboratory: This is where Doctor Dave works. Scientific experiments are performed here. It also doubles as a hospital to take care of sick or wounded people. Arctic Helicopter Landing Pad: This is where helicopters can land. During the Galactic Racing Championship, this served as transportation to the Arctic, and was thus nicknamed the Arctic Jump Point. Xalax Portal: Also called the Jumpgate, this machine can be programmed to any coordinates in the universe and create a portal to that location. It was used to travel to Xalax during the Galactic Racing Championship, but was destroyed when it was programmed to go to OGEL Prime. Beaches: These two sandy coasts of Sandy Bay are where surfers and swimmers like to hang out and enjoy the sunshine. Appearances Sandy Bay made its debut appearance in LEGO Racers 2. In that game it is your "home", which means the character you make in the game lives on Sandy Bay. Sandy Bay is returning for its second run in the newest LEGO Island game, LEGO Island 3. Trivia *In most versions of LEGO Racers 2, the town is not named. It was only identified in the Gameboy Advance version. *Although Brickton has a mayor, who exactly is the mayor is not known. According to Sparky, all the mayor ever does is sit around and do nothing. *In LEGO Racers 2, you play as the young racer, and can customize his/her appearance and name. Because of this, the identity of this racer is left unknown in this article. Category:Locations